THE TWILIGT STORY
by mew rika
Summary: can i ask you something." Renee said "what?" Edward asked. Bella and the others wher inside, living only them in the front yard. Normaly Edward woud have goon inside with Bella, but somthing was holding him back. a twilight tokyo mew mew x over. my first.


**_THE TWILIGHT STORY _**

**SPACIAL THANKS TO MY B.F.F. FOR HELPING ME WITH SPILLING**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, BUT MEW RIKA THE NEW MEW WITH THE DNA OF THE RED FOX**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO SEAND COMMENTS I NEED THE HELP.**

**THE GIRLS NAMES ARE THE SAME AS IN THE DUB MEW MEW POWER, BUT I MADE IT SO AFTER THEY TRANSFORM THERE NAMES CHANG TO (TO KEEP THE IDENTITIES A SECRET.) THE ATTACKS ARE THE SAME AS IN TOKYO MEW MEW. **

**OK LETS GET STARTED O, FIRST A FEW NOTES (whine the writing is like this there thinking), **like this normal, _and like this flashback._

**_CHAPTER 1 _**

**_THE CALL _**

**TOKYO, JAPAN - **The sky outside was an eerie gray, clouds blocked all the sunshine form Japan. **( Its been like this for weeks.)**thought Zoey. Zoey is a girl who's DNA has merged with an Iriomite wildcat. Now she is the leader of the band of girls who's DNA was also merged with other animals called Tokyo Mew Mew. She must lead the girls on missions to save Earth, while trying to maintain a normal life. Ya, piece of cake for a 13 year old girl. She was looking out the window of the cafe. **( I would know if there's a storm coming the part of me that's a cat would now that. Maybe its a bad omen.... o, lesson to your self Zoey your getting super stuccoes, next thing you know Ill believe in vampires and werewolves! Though if aliens and superpowers exists why wouldn't they to? I'm losing my head.)**

" Zoey, Zoey, hello anyone home?" asked Corina Bucksworth Waving her hand in front of Zoey. Shes rich girl who tends to slack off on the job. She also looks up to Renee, one of her fellow Mew Mew's. Corina is about 13.

" No use Corina, shes been like that for days." smiled Kikki Benjamin folding her arms across her chest. Shes the youngest of the team shes only 8. She has been fused with monkey genes, which seems to suit her off-beat personality.

" Your right Kikki, I'm just not use to seeing her like this. Will at least shes shut up." Zoey turned around, her face turning red. " WHAT DID YOU SAY CORINA!!!" Zoey shouted in Corinas face.

" I'm just saying." said Corina sipping tea as though she said nothing offensive. Both of them soon got in an argument.

" STOP IT!" Renee Roberts shouted, shes a famous 17 year old model who is fused with a gray wolf. She knows how to speak many languages and has traveled to many places. Corina and Zoey stopped turning around to look at her.

" sorry." They muttered.

" Its the weather." said a beautiful girl, about Zoeys age, her long, curly, black hair ending about to her waist. Her eyes where a lovely shade of violet. These was Rika, the newest member of the mews. Shes a champion figure skater, but that's the only thing anybody knows about her. " Is got everybody in a bad mood."

" We should go home," complained Bridget Verdant shes the more shy, and scared of the team members who doesn't like doing dangerous things. When it comes down to it, however, she will face the toughest challenges to do what's right. She also has the special gift of turning into a mermaid. Shes 13 to. " Nobody is coming to the restaurant in this weather and there hasn't been a emergency in weeks!"

" Aah.." the girls shied at that o so true comment, their faces turning to frowns.

" Hay." chirped Kikki " Wears Mini-mew?"

" I don't know I think he was with Wesley, and Eliot in the back." Answered Corina taking another sip of her tea.

Mini-mew, Eliot their "boss", and Wesley their other " boss" waked out of the door.

" Mini-mew need break, Mini-mew need break!" the little fur ball repeated

" Mini-mew," said Wesley in hes understanding voice, " you can have a break after you help the mews safe the world, o.k.?"

" Ya so shut up fur ball!" Eliot said.

" HAY YOU CANT SAY THAT TO HEM!!!!" shouted Zoey for the umpteenth time in hes face.

The room jumped in to the conversation, with "you cant say that," " shes right " "your not the boss of me" and "yes I am" the argument got so random no human ear would be able to catch all the words.

" EVERYBODY QUIET!" Renee and Rika shouted at them at the same time. Everyone turned to look at them anger and hostility in all their eyes, the room got quiet. "BOOM!!!" A clash of thunder exploded outside. The lights in the cafe went out.

" great storm cut the power" moaned Eliot " Ill go check the weirs down stares." he continued, waking down the stares of the cafe.

"RING, RING, RING," the phone rang sounding all most ghost like in the sound of the rain battering the roof outside.

**End of the chapter. **

**so what you think? I hope you like it! :D**


End file.
